ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grundsicherung
Die sogenannte ,siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Grundsicherung und Bedeutung des Wortes „Sicherung“ vor allem hinsichtlicher der Sicherheit (im Gegensatz zur Unsicherheit und auch Verunsicherung) gelegentlich verstärkend auch oder auch – im Sinne eines Bürgergeldes,Wikipedia:de:Bürgergeld und Wikipedia:de:solidarisches Bürgergeld dem gegenüber aber lediglich als angestrebtes Ziel – das bedingungslose'' Grundeinkommen''' (kurz '''''BGE) genannt, soll jedem freien Bürger dienen, um in Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung – u.a. also frei von der stumpfsinnigen oder robotterhaften Bevormundung und damit auch unabhängig von der }}dazu darf es auf keinen Fall kommen, daß derartige Unternehmen (wie auch dieses sogenannte Jobcenter) wieder als Behörde eingestuft/anerkannt werden solange diese Menschen (gegen ihren Willen) in sinnlose Beschäftigungsmaßnahmen zwingen und zudem auch noch menschenrechtsverachtend frech behaupten, daß jede Arbeit zumutbar sei (siehe auch Jede Arbeit ist zumutbar – Taz, am 2.8.2004; und das sogenannte „Beamten-''Paradoxon''“) nein [[Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/Willkürherrschaft| ]]Gerichtsurteil: Jobcenter sind Unternehmen keine Behörden Eingliederungsverwaltungsakt unrechtmäßig – Aufgewachter, am 1.3.2017Jobcenter dürfen keine Forderungen vollstrecken, da sie keine Behörden sind. HARTZ IV URTEIL: Jobcenter SIND KEINE ÄMTER! – Willi Schartema in.auf [Unrechtssystem-nein.Forumieren.org], am 10.5.2014 der auch sogenannten Jobcenter – das eigene Leben so führen zu können wie es auch im deutschen Grundgesetz, im Jahre 1949 , bis in alle Ewigkeitsiehe auch Ewigkeitsanspruch oder auch sogenannte „..klausel“ im deutschen Grundgesetz zugesichert wurde. Weitere Einzelheiten Bündnis Grundeinkommen Um für das Bündnis Grundeinkommen in einem Bundesland eine Zulassung zur Wahl in den 19. Bundestag zu erhalten, werden – in den meisten Bundesländern – wenigstens 2000 Zustimmungen (oder Unterstützerunterschriften) benötigt (gegenwärtig erreicht, beispielsweise: in Berlin }} und in Brandenburg }} sowie in Rheinland-Pfalz 2006 bisher insgesamt erreicht, davon }} und }}).[http://www.hartz-4-betroffene.com/marz-10.html Neuste Info von Jürgen] – dem Gründer des H4-Betroffenen-Vereins; auf der eigentlichen Vereinsseite (sowie auch bei Wordpress) am 2.3.2017 veröffentlicht; siehe auch ebenda das Blatt (zum Ausdrucken) für die Unterstützungsunterschrift , die zugehörige Anleitung und das Bündnisprogramm ; und wer dem Verein (und diesem anglisierten betterplace Sitz im eigentlich deutschsprachigen Berlin, also englisch wörtlich für Besserort oder umgangssprachlicher „ein besserer Ort“) Spenden zukommen lassen möchte, siehe auch Ich gebe denjenigen eine Stimme die keine mehr habenUnterstützerunterschriften – Seite vom Bündnis Grundeinkommen zur Zählung der genannten Unterschriften (zuletzt abgerufen am: 16.7.2017) Um solch eine echte Grundsicherung oder auch deutlicher, um (gedanklich und ggf. auch rechtstaatlich) näher an ein bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen heranzukommen, könnten u.a. auch die Bedingungen abgeschafft werden, welche das gegenwärtige Grundeinkommen oder auch die (bedingte) Grundsicherung zum Teil grundrechtsmißachtend machen oder – für die, die selbst nicht betroffen sind – (u.U. nur) grundrechtsmißachtend erscheinen lassen. So könnten beispielsweise etwa die sogenannten Jobcenter einfach mal damit aufhören oder es unterlassen, ihre Kunden in (willkürliche) sogenannte Eingliederungsvereinbarungen (in der H4-Diktatur üblicherweise mit [Sanktions-'']Androhungen, daß die Grund''sicherung bis auf Null gekürzt werden kann) zu zwingen/erpressen und statt dessen einfach mal das tun, was auch ihrem Namen wenigstens annähernd entspricht, nähmlich Erwerbslose in anständig bezahlte oder (was die JC-Robotter/Schreibtischtäter allein in ihrem Kurzzeitspeicher/Hirn haben) sozialversicherungspflichte oder (menschlicher/humanistischer auch im Sinne des Erwerbs-]Lohnes) in (oder Jobs) zu bringen, sofern die Kunden das auch wirklich wollen (welche beispielsweise auch lieber gemeinnütziger Arbeit nachgeben könnten/wollten, was dem Grundgesetz nach auch ihr gutes Recht ist, etwa um diesen dämlichen zeitraubenden in sich selbst unendlich drehenden] Bürokratieapparat nicht noch weiter zum Platzen/Bersten zu füttern und damit nur ihre unendliche Dummheit als gut und richtig zu bestätigen). Mögliche Gelder Als Grundlage sei hier einfach mal eine echte Grundsicherung von 800 Euro im Monat festgelegt. Zu Beginn des Jahres 2017 wurden allein im Bundesland Brandenburg sogenannte Beratungsleistungen in Höhe von insgesamt 1,4 Millionen Euro bewilligt,Ausbau: Brandenburg holt sich Fördergeld für 50 MBit/s – Heise, am 6.3.2017 was allein schon 1.750 Grundsicherungen ergäben hätten. Diese könnten aber genauso willkürlich (wie die sogenannten Sanktionen) – dafür aber menschen- sowie auch – wieder zurückgezogen werden, um den Menschen wirklich zu helfen. Es ist jedenfalls nicht einzusehen, warum derartige Gelder für unnütze Beratungen verschwendet werden sollten, was allein durch gesunden Menschenverstand (auch ohne derartige Förderungen) auch bedacht oder eben beraten werden könnte. Bis zum Jahr 2019 werden voraussichtlich rund 1,5 Milliarden Euro sinnlos für nicht benötigte A400M verschwendet,Bundeswehr: Airbus A400M wird zum Ladenhüter – Heise, am 18.3.2017 was umgerechnet auch schon über 1,8 Millionen Grundsicherungen ergäbe – also bei aller Liebe und Begeisterung für Technik, wie auch zur Luft- und Raumfahrt, was ist wichtiger: Menschen oder (nutzlose) Maschinen? ..allerdings spielt Geld ja offenbar eigentlich nur eine sehr sehr untergeordnete Rolle, siehe auch die Baukosten für die (anfangs) lediglich zwei (oder gar drei?) Haltestellen umfassende berliner U-Bahn-Linie 55 (mit gerademal 320 Millionen EuroU-Bahn-Linie 55 (Berlin) – Wikipedia, am 28.3.2017) oder auch die Baukosten der sogenannten Elbphilharmonie (mit noch recht überschaubaren 789 Millionen Euro)Elbphilharmonie – Wikipedia, am 5.4.2017 oder das Milliardengrab(?) namens BER und zudem auch die weit über 200 Mrd. für die Bankenrettung (allein bis Mitte 2015 n.Chr.)Banken-Rettung kostet deutsche Steuerzahler 236 Milliarden Euro – DWN, am 23.6.2015 – was wohl, allein bei den letztgenannten 200 Mrd., übrigens 250 Millionen (oder 250.000.000) Grundsicherungen und zudem eine Volksbefreiung(!) von diesen naja.. Banken gewesen wäre(n). Des Weiteren ist Geld selbst schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten kein wirklich begrenztes Gut mehr, siehe auch virtuelles oder elektronisches Geld, oder auch sogenannte ''Krypto''währungen wie etwa die sogenannten Bitcoins. Geld als Solches muß also (solange die Menschheit ein derartiges Hilfstauschmittel nutzt) nur noch vernünftig (und sei es durch eine künstliche Vernunft) zugewiesendas „Zuweisen“ oder auch die „Zuweisung“ ist hier vor allem auch im verwalterischen Sinne gemeint, siehe auch die Star-Trek(-Voyager)-Folge kritische Versorgung (oder auch dessen Nutzung menschenwürdig genehmigt) und ggf. (das Geld selbst, immer wieder noi oder neu)bewertet werden, je nach dem was tatsächlich gebraucht wird. So sollte beispielsweise der Wohnungs(neu)bau hoch bewertet (oder auch vernünftig gefördert) werden, wenn es da einen (echten) Bedarf oder gar Mangel gibt und eben diese Förderung auch wieder zurückgefahren werden, wenn der Mangel beseitigt wurde, was auf jedes andere beliebige (u.a. auch Lebens-)Mittel (oder eine Ressource) zutrifft. Im Gegenzug kann sich auch jeder selbst mal überlegen, wie sinnvoll es ist, daß beispielsweise Fußballspieler Millionen verdienen und die eigentlichen wichtigen Arbeiter (wie eben die, beim Bau benötigter Wohnwäuser). Zudem ist aber auch Arbeit nur um ihrer Selbst willen (ebenso die Arbeitspflicht oder auch , nur um die auch sogenannten Sozial''kassen zu füllen), reinster Unsinn, welcher grundsätzlich freien und vor allem auch frei denkenden (oder auch selbstbestimmten) Menschen, kurz Freidenkern nicht – ja für kein Geld der Welt! – zuzumuten ist! Und was ist mit den ''Werten (im Sinne einer volkswirtschaftlichen Wertschöpfungskette), welche (eigentlich schon sehr lange) durch MaschinenDie ersten (wohl auch für die Allgemeinheit nützlichen) Maschinen könnten Getreidemühlen sein, welche es wohl nachweislich spätestens seit dem Jahre 79 gibt, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Getreidemühle#Geschichte des Mahlens (mit letzter [sinnvoller Änderung am 26.5.2017]). Zudem ist bspw. das (größtenteils noch hölzerne) Mahlwerk einer (alten) Getreidemühle (siehe auch unter Wikipedia:de:Bild:Mill in Malbork, part 2.jpg, wohl mutmaßlich einer Bockwindmühle, welche es wohl schon seit dem 12. Jahrhundert gibt) auch eine schon lange einfach mal so hingenommene (mehr oder weniger schleichene) Weiterentwicklung oder (Teil-)Automatisierung. oder auch durch sogenannte (maschinelle) Robbotta geschaffen werden? Warum werden diese nicht durch Maschinensteuern (ähnlich wie Menschen durch sogenannte Lohnsteuern) – auch im Sinne der Allgemeinheit – gesteuert oder gelenkt und (vernünftig/weise) geführt? Andere Grundbedürfnisse * freie Bildung für jeden (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Recht auf Bildung; und )!Hartz IV: Strafen gegen 15 Jährige Schüler? – gegen Hä…†z(.…e), am 15.7.2016; siehe auch GG, Art. 12 und (wohl noch deutlicher) [http://dejure.org/gesetze/MRK/4.html eu-''MRK, Art. 4] sowie Kunstschaffenheit oder auch (das Recht auf) Selbstentfaltung (Wikipedia:de:Freie Entfaltung der Persönlichkeit) * u.a. freischaffende und sinnvolle Arbeit, siehe auch Langeweile und dem entgegen das Recht auf Arbeit – unabhängig davon, ob diese bezahlt wird oder nicht * mehr Freizeit – welcher vernünftige Mensch will schon 40 Stunden in der Woche immer und immer wieder die selbe (stumpfsinnige und vor allem fremdbestimmte) Arbeit verrichten? .. vor allem auch im vollen Bewußtsein, daß ein großer Teil der (stumpfsinnigen) Arbeit durch Maschinen oder auch ''(maschinelle) Robbotta erledigt werden kann. * Befreiung von körperlich (sehr) schwerer Arbeit, welche (weitgehend) durch Maschinen (oder auch sogenannte Automaten) erledigt werden könnte, siehe auch das immer mal wieder gern (willkürlich) vorgebrachte (Gegen-)Beispiel der Müllabfuhr, welche dann ja (stellvertretend für jede körperlich schwerer aber auch andere ungeliebte Drecks-Arbeit) angeblich niemand (also kein freier/befreiter Mensch) mehr machen will und dem entgegen dann wieder die sogenannte (Teil- und Voll-)Automatisierung, welche – neben der hier im Wiki genannten KI – im genannten Fall(-Beispiel) durch immer bessere Maschinen erledigt werden könnteGrundeinkommen - ein Kulturimpuls – Film auf YouTube, veröffentlicht am 3.2.2011; u.a. ab etwa 4:46 mit einem teilautomatisierten Müllwagen welcher (im Allgemeinen wohl schon Mitte der 1990er Jahre) nur noch von einem Menschen (oder Maschinen-Führer) bediehnt werden müßte (u.a. in Berlin werden dafür jedoch noch immer Jahre 2017 ] bis zu drei kräftige und wohl auch gern handgreiflich werdende ;-) Männer benötigt). .. oder auch etwas fortschrittlicher und zudem (auch noch einige) Nummer(n) größer, siehe: Müllentsorgung: Mit dem Joystick die Tonne versenken – FAZ, am 8.10.2014; u.a. mit: „Mitte der neunziger Jahre sind die halbautomatischen Seitenlader in Deutschland auf den Markt gekommen.“; die dortigen Bilder werden nur angezeigt wenn die Ausführung von sogenanntem JavaScript erlaubt wurde; oder siehe dazu auch (allgemeiner) unter Wikipedia:de:Seitenlader .. oder auch noch ein Schrittchen weiter (in Richtung [Kraftfahrzeug|Auto[nom-Automobil]] ): Müllabfuhr per Roboter: Volvo testet autonomen Müllwagen – fährt selbstständig rückwärts – auf Netzwelt.de, am 18.5.2017; und dazu auch noch ein Spruch, der in etwa so ging: früher sind wir (Menschen) auf Pferden geritten, heute fahren wir Auto(s); .. zudem werden wir (oder einige von uns) eben mittlerweile auch schon von Autos gefahren, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Tesla Model S (mit letzter Änderung am 30.5.2017) u.a. mit „die es .. erlaubt, die Fahrzeuge vollautonom, .. zu fahren.“ * Widerstand (oder auch Résistance) gegen gesellschaftlichen Druck oder auch Zwang – also wenigstens (bei Übermacht) ausweichend oder gar (wenn eine Gewinnmöglichkeit [oder Chance] zu erkennen ist) dagegen ankämpfend; dieser (Druck oder eben auch GruppenZwang) wird sich nämlich nicht einfach in Wohlgefallen auflösen, nur weil (schon lange überfällig und wenn überhaupt irgendwann einmal erst am [[Wikipedia:de:Sanktnimmerleinstag|''Sankt''nimmerleinstag]]) eine echte Grund'sicherung' eingeführt wird (oder werden würde), so wie solch eine Grundsicherung oder auch ein (wahrhaftig) bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen auch nicht die Lösung aller Probleme (in der Welt gar im ganzen Weltenraum) sein wird. Zudem ist es (wenigstens bei den Menschen, die schonmal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht haben) auch ein inneres (Grund-)Bedürfnis, der Gesellschaft keine Last oder Belastung zu sein, ihr also auch etwas zurückgeben zu wollen, ja nicht ein Leben lang ein Schmarotzer sein zu wollen; wer arbeiten will, der soll auch arbeiten dürfen (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Recht auf Arbeit), und wenn es nur gemeinnützig (kurzsichtig betrachtet, ohne unmittelbaren Lohn sich und die Gemeinschaft/Gesellschaft) oder auch nur für sich ist (also auch wenn Arbeiten, anscheinlich (fast) niemanden kümmern), siehe auch die Arbeiten von Humboldt und Gauß, im Film „Die Vermessung der Welt“, zu einer Zeit, als die meisten Menschen ganz andere (anscheinlich nur kurzsichtig lebenswichtigere) Dinge im Kopf hatten * echte Unabhängigkeit und Freiheit (welche eigentlich auch schon lange vor dem gegenwärtigen Grundgesetz zugesichert oder wenigstens eingefordert wurde, ), vor allem im Sinne selbstständigen/-bestimmten Handelns (und – soweit wie möglich – ohne staatliche/behördliche Überwachung [oder Kontrolle] oder auch ggf. sanktionierte Zwangs-Erziehung [in Lagern], ); dabei sollte es dann auch die Möglichkeit geben, sich von einer (echten) Grundsicherung freiwillig abmelden zu können und eben nicht zwanghaft einfach (staatlich bevormundend verordnet) solch ein Grundeinkommen vorgeschrieben zu bekommen, so wie in Finnland geschehen; im Gegenzug sollte sich dann aber auch jeder jederzeit auch wieder anmelden können, so wie auch Eltern (sicherlich zu Recht bevormundend) auch (nachträglich) die Grundsicherung ihrer Kinder beantragen können, wenn eine derartige Grundsicherung nicht schon mit der Geburt (in naher Zukunft ggf. KI-gesteuert mit)angemeldet wird (ähnlich wie bspw. die Anmeldung beim Einwohnermeldeamt) * gesellschaftliche Teilhabe – vorallem wohl auch im Sinne der (freien) Mitbestimmung oder auch eines (echten) Mitspracherechtes, welches eigentlich nur möglich ist, wenn diese dummen sogenannten „''Frei''beträge“ entweder ganz abgeschafft oder auf vernünftige(!) Werte angehoben werden, so daß die Behörden oder deutlicher die (Staats-)Diener (der Bürger/des Volkes) keine Handhabe mehr haben, um die (aus ihrer Sicht) sogenannten Arbeitslosen auch noch mal zu irgendwas (allein um der sogenannten Sozialversicherungspflicht wegen) zwingen können; zur Zeit (2017, ) sind diese Frei''beträge nämlich bestenfalls dazu geeignet, um der Behördenwillkür gerademal einen Dämpfer (auch im Sinne eines Pufferspeichers oder auch sogenannten ''Caches) zu verpassen, ohne dabei diesem Pack (den Schreibtischtätern) die Möglichkeit zur Willkürherrschaft zu entziehen; und mal davon abgesehen, daß all die Menschen durch derartig lächerliche Freibeträge (wenigstens durch zusätzlich lebenszeitverschwenderischen Bürokratismus) bestraft (oder sanktioniert) werden, die ihr Geld nicht einfach sinnlos verprassen oder verkonsumieren (oder auch andere Wege finden, die betreffend unsinnigen Gesetze zu umgehen) Zugehörige Sprüche * „Der Krug geht so lange …, bis er bricht.“ – (hier übertragen) vor allem im Sinne des Grundgesetzes, der dort auch (angeblich) zugesichert unverletzlichen (oder „unantastbaren“) Menschenwürde und im Gegenzug dazu willkürliche sogenannte Sanktionen durch Schreibtischtäter beim sogenannten Jobcenter (siehe auch Wiktionary:de:der Krug geht so lange zum Brunnen, bis er bricht) * „Der Mensch lebt nicht vom Brot allein.“ (siehe auch Redensarten-Index.de oder SprichWort-Plattform) – hinsichtlich all derer, die gerne (kurzschlußartig) meinen, daß mit einer derartigen (echten) Grundsicherung dann niemand mehr arbeiten würde (was, wenn man die selben Menschen entgegnet oder gegenfragt, dann aber immer nur auf die Anderen zutrifft, weil man ja immer nur selbst der/die Gute ist) * „Zum Leben zu wenig, zum sterben zu viel!“40 x Deutschland: "Zum Leben zu wenig, zum Sterben zu viel!" – Kurzfilm (2:26) beim Spiegel, am 22.9.2009 (Redensarten-Index.de) Befürworter Bekannte Befürworter und Fürsprecher: * Chris Hughes – Mitbegründer von FacebookZuckerberg tritt für bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen ein – Der Standard, am 31.5.2017 * Dieter AlthausDieter Althaus: Das solidarische Bürgergeld – Huffington Post, am 1.6.2016; u.a. mit „Wilhelm Röpke der in seinem Werk "Civitas Humana" (1944) eine menschengerechte Ordnung von Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft aufzeichnet, die auf Zwang und Gewalt weitgehend verzichten kann.“ – deutscher Staatsmann (oder auch sogenannter Politiker), der seit 2006 ein sogenanntes „''solidarisches'' Bürgergeld“ fordert * Dustin Moskovitz – Mitbegründer von FacebookZuckerberg tritt für bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen ein * Elon MuskTesla-Chef Elon Musk macht sich für Grundeinkommen stark – CNet, am 8.11.2016 – u.a. Präsident von SpaceX und Tesla * Götz WernerGötz Werner – Grundeinkommen.ch, (wohl) am 7.1.2012 – Gründer und Aufsichtsratsmitglied von dm-drogerie markt * Joe SchoendorfVerdrängte Jobs: Wenn Roboter die Arbeit übernehmen – Spiegel, am 25.1.2015 – einer der Leiter des Weltwirtschaftsforums im schweizerischen Davos * Mark Zuckerberg – Hauptentwickler und -Gründer von Facebook * Robert Carls – Diplom-Volkswirt und Marketing-Berater;Ökonomenstimme(.org): Robert Carls einer der wenigen, die das mal durchgerechnetFinanzierung bei gleichzeitigem Rückgang der Steuern und Sozialabgaben in Höhe von jährlich 70 Mrd. € – beim H4-Betroffenen-Verein veröffentlicht am 30.5.2017 und (öffentlich) einige Fragen beantwortet habenFragen und Antworten zum BGE-Finanzierungsvorschlag von Robert Carls – beim H4-Betroffenen-Verein veröffentlicht am 14.6.2017 * Ronald Blaschke – Diplom-Philosoph und (bescheinigter) Erziehungswissenschaftler (oder auch sogenannter Diplom-Pädagoge)Ronald Blaschke: im Archiv-grundeinkommen und auf seiner eigenen Seite * Sam Altman – u.a. Präsident von Y-Combinator (oder Y Combinator) und Teilhaber von OpenAI * Wilhelm Röpke – ehemaliger Wirtschaftswissenschaftler und Gesellschaftsvordenker (oder Sozialphilosoph) Weitere siehe: Archiv-Grundeinkommen: Prominenter Befürworter Siehe auch In der Wikipedia: * bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen ** Existenzminimum, Notbedarf ** Mincome – mit „Stadt ohne Armut“Revolutionäres Sozialexperiment: Dauphin war "die Stadt ohne Armut" – N-TV, am 13.6.2015 ..o(das ist also auch für die gut, die keine Penner oder Obdachlosen oder auch keine ärmlichen Flüchtlinge mehr sehen wollen, die ohne ein echtes BGE stattdessen in Metall'k'ästen oder auch in sogenannten Wohn[[Wiktionary:de:Kontainer|''k'''ontainer''n]] oder angli- oder eher römi- oder latinisiert] [[Wiktionary:de:Wohncontainer|..c'''ontainer]]Unterkünfte für Flüchtlinge: Ungenutzte Wohncontainer kosten das Land Millionen – Shz.de, am 18.5.2016; gleich auch nur mal so nebenher als Hinweis auf eine weitere dumme Steuergeldverschwendung, wobei diese Gelder wohl auch besser im schon lange überfälligen BGE aufgehoben wären ..behältern] hausen müssen) ** solidarisches Bürgergeld und Eintrag „Bürger“ u.a. mit „Sie sind grundrechtsberechtigt, der Staat dagegen grundrechtsverpflichtet.“Wikipedia: Bürger, mit letzter Änderung am 25.2.2017 und in diesem Sinne auch die Bürgerversicherung (also eher als Ersatz oder Ablösung hauptsächlich erstmal für die staatliche Renten-, Sozial- und Krankenversicherung und entsprechender Bürokratieabbau) ** Wertschöpfungsabgabe * Beveridge-Modell, sozialer Wandel, Wohlfahrtsstaat, Verteilungsgerechtigkeit * Forderung, Förderung; Souverän (Volkssouveränität), Dem deutschen Volke – hinsichtlich derer, welche die eigentliche Macht im Lande haben! .. oder in diesem Sinne auch „Alle …“ oder auch „Die Staatsgewalt geht vom Volke aus“ (etwa an der brandenburgischen Staatskanzlei) Weitere Verweise: * BGE-Lobby, und Worum es ihnen geht * die Entkopplung von Arbeit und Einkommen (siehe ggf. auch nahezu gleichnamiges TaschenbuchEntkoppelung von Arbeit und Einkommen: Das Grundeinkommen in der Arbeitsgesellschaft – Taschenbuch, 2. Auflage veröffentlicht am 15.5.2007; u.a. mit „''dafür'' … zu argumentieren, erübrigt sich. Dieser Prozess findet ohnehin statt, er wird aber kaum verstanden und keineswegs angemessen politisch reguliert.“) – gibt es nicht erst seit der sogenannten „[[Wikipedia:de:erste industrielle Revolution|ersten industriellen Revolution]]“, siehe auch oben genannte Beispiele zur Weiterentwicklung der „Getreidemühle“ (oder auch der „Müllabfuhr“) * „Je weniger Zeit die Gesellschaft bedarf, um Weizen, Vieh etc. zu produzieren, desto mehr Zeit gewinnt sie zu andrer Produktion, materieller oder geistiger.“Portal:Marxismus/Zitate/49 – Unterseite in der Wikipedia (letzte Änderung am 10.12.2010); siehe auch eines der Steinbilder (oder Mosaike) am ehemaligen Rechenzentrum in Potsdam (Übersicht und Einzelbild) * Straubhaar: Heutige Sozialstaat-Ausgaben würden für 925 Euro Grundeinkommen reichen – Heise, am 30.3.2017 * Richard David Precht begründet die Notwendigkeit des BGEs bei Markus Lanz – ZDF, am 9.3.2017 * Ohne Zwang zur Arbeit: Das Grundeinkommen – Neues Deutschland, am 6.3.2017 * Inge Hannemann redet Tacheles bei "FAKT IST!" – MDR-Sendung (auf Youtube, veröffentlicht am 8.9.2016), u.a. auch zum bedingungslosen Grundeinkommen Einzelbelege und Anmerkungen Kategorie:Allbuch !